1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female electrical contact member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to a female electrical contact member comprising a body with means at one end for fixing an electrical conductor and a member at the other end for receiving a complementary male electrical contact member, wherein the body is extended by a bush open at its free end for insertion of the male member, the male-member-receiving member comprises a ring extended toward the electrical conductor fixing means by elastic tongues adapted to grip the male member, the ring is mounted to slide and float in the bush and is connected to the body by a flexible electrical connection, and means are provided to restrict sliding of the ring in the bush.
Because of this arrangement, the body of the female electrical contact member can be subject to vibrations, which are weakly transmitted to the ring; however, the ring vibrates without moving relative to the male member, which prevents corrosion between the contact members.
For the ring to be able to move freely inside the bush, a braid is used as the electrical connection and the part between the ring and the end of the body provided with the electrical conductor fixing means forms undulations.
An arrangement of the above kind is entirely satisfactory from the point of view of its operation but it has been found that fabrication is difficult and that the small radii with which the flexible braid is bent leads to relatively high stiffness in the parts joined to the body and to the ring.
One aim of the invention is to remedy this drawback.